The meek shall inherit the Earth
by Mooose and Squerill
Summary: this is the first fic I ever wrote, so don't blame me if it sucks. Marty/Merrill, little bit Karl/Essie. P.S. I'm anit-Drew


The Meek Shall Inherit The Earth

Merrill woke up late to another romantic dream about Marty that she to her own surprise enjoyed. She started to hear the voices of the other students. She got dressed and started to walk towards the voices. As she got to the door she could hear them clearly. Just before she opened the door she yawned. The pause before she opened the door she heard Drew say, "don't you guys"

"Hey" interrupted Essie

"And girls." Drew stated "Think Merrill is a little to shy?"

"Ya but that's the way she is" Karl added

"Would you like her more if she was less shy and more wild?" said Marty,

"Well, maybe, ya, Wouldn't you?"

" Not really " Marty mumbled under his breath. Buy this time Merrill was upset. She ran back into her coffin.

When classes were called they all went. No one knew she heard but they all could tell she had been crying she didn't talk to anyone that night but when they all went to sleep Essie woke up Merrill.

"C'mon, Mer we gotta talk." After Merrill told Essie what happened she asked her what she wanted to do.

"I'm tired of being little Meek Merrill, Essie, make me more wild."

The next might Essie and Merrill walked out of their room but Merrill wasn't wearing what she normally would. She was wearing something that looked more like what Essie would wear.

"Wow, you look good Mer." Drew said. After that she waked up to him and slapped him hard then whispered in his ear

"Wild enough for ya" and walked away.

Next she saw Karl having breakfast "Hey Karl" Essie said.

"Hey…wow" Karl said while doing a double take

"You look good Mer"

"Shut the-"

"Ok Mer, time to go" Essie said as she dragged Merrill away.

"What are you doing Mer?

"Paying them back," she said. Essie jumped in before Merrill could say anymore "If you pay them back you're no better than they are." Merrill was about to say something when Marty rushed in.

"Merrill, can we talk?"

"O-ok Marty" Merrill said as Essie left.

"Merrill I know what you heard"

"Oh…it's okay Marty I heard what you said. Would you really rather have me meek than wild?"

"Ya" Marty started "you're Merrill, not Essie, when we need a little wild in our life we have Essie, but when we need a sweet compassionate caring person we have you Merrill." Marty paused and said nothing. "Merrill, I need to tell you something" "ya" "I…I…I love you" And then she realised why she was having the dreams, Marty was her One. At that moment they kissed and then Drew walked in

"Oh. Sorry I'll go now"

"Wait" called Merrill "I'm sorry for slapping you"

"So we're good then" Interrupted Drew

"No, I just said that I'm sorry"

"Ok" and with that word Drew left.

" I need to talk to Karl. Marty I'll be right back"

"Ok" said Marty.

When she got to the room where Karl was she sat next to him.

"Karl I'm really sorry, I just had a laps in sanity"

"Ya" Karl said with a laugh. She gave him a hug and told him she had to you. When she came in she saw Marty pull something off his finger

"What are you doing Marty"

"Just getting something…give me your hand" Merrill stretched out her arm Marty placed a silver ring outlined in gold on her finger.

"My dad gave this to me and now I want you to have it"

"Thank you Marty, but I don't have anything for you " Merrill said

"That's fine Mer, I don't need anything." They talked all night about themselves. "You know what I miss most, the stars? Merrill whispered.

"Why" Marty questioned

"Because after you come in you can sit by the fire."

"Hold on " Marty said as he left the room. A few minutes later he ran in grabbed Merrill and ran out.

"I can't take you out but we can still sit by the fire." They were standing in the common room with a fire going and Marty pushed a couch in from, they sat down in front of the fire.

"I love you" Merill said, Marty kissed her forehead and said

"You are my one Mer." They sat together and watched the fire. As they snuggled together Marty knew that she was the one and nothing would change that.

Karl and Essie who had been watching through the back door closed it and went to play chess.

"Cute isn't it?" Essie questioned

"What is?" Karl said

"Marty and Merrill idiot," she exclaimed.

"Oh, you sure you weren't talking about me?" Karl said with a joking smile,

"Not today Karl, but if you play your cards right it may concern you." With those words, she moved her queen said

"Check mate" and walked away. Karl was speechless by what had Essie said.

Drew sat in front of the monitor watching Sherry reading.

"What's up lover boy?" Karl said

"Shut up, Karl" attacked Drew.

"Listen" Karl started "I know you are obsessed with that little mortal- "

Drew swung at Karl. Karl ducked and decked Drew.

"You've lost sight of everything Drew, you've changed" and Karl left.

Karl sat down next to Merdock

"Listen Doc, you need to talk to Drew"

"What's wrong Karl?"

"He's become obsessed with Sherry"

"Ok. Karl, I'll turn off the monitor when Drew's watching"

"Thanks Dr. Murdock" Karl said and he walked away.

Drew got up early the next morning to watch Sherry.

"What the hell" Drew said, as the monitor did not turn on, "Karl" he then said in a low growl.

Karl sat at the desk playing chess with Essie.

Drew bursted in "what the hell did you do"

"Wow there big guy I just thought that maybe you needed to land back on the little place we like to call reality"

"I should kill you-"

"Alright know one is killing any one" interrupted Essie.

"Shut Essie" Drew yelled

"Ok Drew, you better get the hell out of my sight I do something would greatly enjoy right now".

To Be Continued…. R+R please (


End file.
